Warped Reality
by Little Japanime Girl
Summary: Ryuhou must decipher his reality in the midst of his insanity before he loses himself and his possible happiness forever. Reposted and rewritten. RyuhouxScheris.
1. It's not the same

S-Cry-Ed's

**Warped Reality**

_Little Japanime Girl_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scryed or any of its characters. Just the plot. The end._

Note: I want dedicate this chapter to (my first and only reviewer for the rushed prologue) **Tasogare no Hime**. Domo for the review! I'm not savvy enough with Scryed to get the characters very grounded much less know their 'alter powers'. Eh I just saw the ep. when Scheris died and wanted to write a story for her and Ryuhou. Anywho, hope you like this.

Oh yeah, I forgot to warn you that there's minor language in this chapter.

* * *

_It's not the same.

* * *

_

The sun shone so brightly on the small yet busy town when the foreigner slowly walked in as if it were the first time he touched its grounds. Carefully looking around in hopes that none of the farmers or passerby recognized him, he pulled his torn cloak's hood up to cover his face.

"It's been a while..." he muttered to himself.

Sighing, he looked at his dirty and scraped hands noting to get a well deserved bath as soon as the opportunity appeared.

"Oh my **God**..."

He looked up in time to see that last person he was ready to see drop a basket of cabbage. Her shaking hands reached up to her already tear filled face.

"Is that you...?"

His back stiffened, unprepared to even speak to her. Seeing her cry and still looking the same as the last time he saw her made him feel all the more guilty. A single nod was all she needed to embrace him tightly and soundly sob against his filthy cloak. Or what was left of it.

She managed between sobs, "I'm so... sorry. I didn't mean- didn't _plan_... to react... like... like this when you... returned..."

Ryuhou closed his eyes and wrapped his arms loosely around her back, silently letting her vent. Her sobs slowly subsided and after a while of silence, she whispered.

"I'm so **happy** you've returned. I had no news of what you've been up to for over a year..."

His chest tightened at her words.

_I don't know what to tell you. I can't make sense of it. I can't **understand**...any of it._

"Mimori–"

She quickly blushed and parted from his chest to look him into his eyes, past the shadow of his hood. He can't seem to look her in the eyes yet.

"Oh! I haven't even greeted you properly- much less see your face."

"It's okay–"

With a few insecure steps back, Mimori paled and softly said, "Oh... well in that case..."

_Great going. Hurt her more than she knows so far._

Ryuhou fought the guilty flinch and bit the inside of his cheek as he slowly pulled his hood down. He shook his sweaty hair from his dirty face and finally stared at her shocked eyes. She tentatively raised her hand to touch him but quickly retracted it back to her chest, unsure of what to do after feeling rejected. His eyes glared at the floor and he could swear he tasted blood as his thoughts made him feel dirtier than his exterior showed.

_Oh that's great! She hasn't seen me for over a year, almost two, and I just stand there. Come on, I came here to reassure my word. My **promise**. Those nights meant nothing. It's just guilt, nothing more. It's **natural **to feel that way... I think. _

With hidden determination, Ryuhou offered her a soft smile, which in turn, fueled Mimori's courage. She gently cupped his dirty cheek.

"My, you sure look different with that long hair. And not to mention how dirty you look!"

Mimori giggled at her own words and Ryuhou's soft smile became genuine at the same time the tone of her giggle transformed into his late friend's bubbly one. Soon, his crimson hues dulled as Mimori's words blurred into nothing and her hair and eyes became a lighter shade until both were blue.

_It's happening now?! Dammit **no**. I'm **awake** for Christ's sake!_

Ryuhou's eyes fluttered in hopes of focusing on the real person before him. Just before she could finish whatever sentence was coming out her mouth, he grabbed her upper arms and kissed her in desperation. Her gasp made his lips tingle and he watched her eyes close as she tried softening the kiss. Ryuhou could not bring himself to close his eyes; he wanted to memorize every single detail on her face and scent for when he closed his eyes at night.

_Mimori, it's supposed to be you. No one else... I have to fix this as soon as possible._

Ryuhou broke the kiss and grabbed the basket she dropped earlier, "Lets go."

Feeling awkward, Mimori simply nodded and wordlessly lead to way to her home. He was relieved of the silence because he was sure his constant trail of thoughts would've prevented him from listening to her anyway.

---Later---

A clean and newly dressed Ryuhou placed his now empty tea cup on the coffee table.

"Why don't you cut your hair? I can do it for you."

Ryuhou looked up at Mimori who sat next to him. Deciding that his hair was not important, he changed the subject.

"Where did you get these new clothes for me?"

It was Mimori's turn to look at the table, "I knew you were coming back so... I took the liberty of ordering things for you from the mainland."

With a soft sigh, Ryuhou began, "Mimori, you shouldn't–"

"I know. We agreed that the war had to be over. That after you and Kazuma settle things you would be able to..."

He firmly yet gently replied, "I know what I said to you. Do you think I would turn back on my word? I thought that this was settled–"

She quickly looked at him and raised her voice in defense, "And it has! It's not that.–"

He furrowed his brows and asked, "Then what is it?"

Mimori's eyes lowered to her lap and she softly said, "It's been over a **year** since I even knew whether you were alive or not. I had to know–I needed to be assured that when I do see you again... you'd–"

With a frown he interrupted, "I deserve you being worried and upset at me because you haven't heard from me in so long. But you also know I'm not out there playing games. You know better than anyone what I'm doing day after day–"

"Are you done?" she demanded.

He knew she meant his journeys.

Ryuhou gritted his teeth and answered, "No."

She squeezed her eyes shut and asked, "Then when will you be?"

Ryuhou truly didn't understand why she kept asking questions she knew the answers to. His frustration leaked through his response.

"When the war is–"

Mimori jerked her head up to glare at him with tear filled eyes; "It **is** over! It has been for some time! God knows what you're doing out there. You're so busy playing super hero that I wonder if you're just stalling this–"

Outraged, Ryuhou stood up; "Is that why you did this? Why you went and bought things for me and are constructing that house for us? Is this all to reassure your doubts? I thought you would understand what's going on."

Equally outraged, Mimori stood up and replied, "Of course dammit! Of course I feel insecure. **You've** given me reason to be, Ryuhou. With the way you greeted me today... And not only that... Do you have any idea how many times Kazuma has visited here? Asking us about you? Even **he** disagreed with your sudden change–"

"Of **course** he would disagree! He's **Kazuma** for Christ's sake!"

"Listen to yourself, Ryuhou! You're not being yourself. You wouldn't be angry at me about the construction if you **remembered** the last we saw each other you **agreed** to–"

Before he could hold it back he blurted out, "I'm not stupid. I remember that!"

Her shocked eyes mirrored his and tears flowed down her cheeks as she took a step back from him, muttering, "There you go again. You don't even know what you're saying."

Ryuhou bit his lip in frustration as he looked at their cups on the coffee table.

_I'm such a damn hypocrite being mad at her. Of course I should expect her to be mad at me. I've been so absent with no real reason. Well, not one that I can give her..._

A gasp choked by a sob caught his ears when he looked back at her sobbing form.

_Oh please don't cry. I'm sorry. You don't deserve this..._

"Ryu...hou... **God**... I can't believe... Do...-- You regret this... don't you? You're **stalling** this!"

"What?"

Mimori ripped the necklace off her neck and threw the pendant he gave her on the couch, "No one is **forcing** you to do this. Just go if that's what you want!"

Mimori finished with dropping to the ground and sobbing into her hands. His throat tightened and he swallowed to lesson the pain to no avail.

_I didn't think it would come to this. I came here precisely to prevent this._

Motioning to touch her he hoarsely whispered in sincerity, "I'm sorry..."

"...Just go."

He paused and then muttered, "Mimori..."

She turned her back to him and suppressed another sob with a shaky sigh, speaking more to herself, "I've never been this upset before."

He knelt down behind her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders; "You were right about some things and wrong about others. There are still things I need to take care of out there and that's the **truth**. I understand your insecurity, it's just that–Look, just know that I don't feel forced and I meant my word to you."

After a stale silence, Mimori whispered, "You should visit Kanami."

With a slow nod in understanding, he quietly got up and headed for the door.

"I have one question."

Her request hardly reached his ears when he gripped the knob; "...Go on."

"What could possibly still be missing after traveling for five years?"

_I can't tell you._

"More than you think," was his soft reply.

With that, he exited the small house, closing the door behind him.

_I'll make this up to you I swear, Mimori.

* * *

_

End note: Ok there you go! I was planning to write more but with too much drama here I decided to just end it with him leaving to find Kanami. Let me know what you think! Oh and, do remember, this story will be dealing with the slight insanity of Ryuhou's mind cause of his heart.

**And** the by the next chapter the story's rating will change to M.

LJP


	2. Hazy dreams please go away

S-Cry-Ed's

**Warped Reality**

_Little Japanime Girl_

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Scryed or any of its characters. Just the plot. The end._

_Quick A/N: Soooooooooo sorry it took uber long to update. More notes will be at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Hazy dreams please go away.

* * *

Ryuhou squinted up at the bright blue sky.

_Well, I'm not going to get anywhere if I stand in front of Mimori's the entire day._

With a heavy sigh, he went forth knowing precisely where to find Kanami.

—Later—

Kanami's laughter pleased his ears as she laughed at her own tale of Kazuma's last visit. Ryuhou never felt so grateful in his life for seeing her today. To his initial surprise, she wasn't shocked to see him at all (much less at his appearance-- which pinched him with curiosity as to why) and she maintained a knowing look whenever she thought he would not notice. Kanami did not ask any questions (which slightly bothered him, since everyone else was buzzing with questions and gossip about his current state). She merely embraced him, told him he took a while, and then asked him to sit beside her on the grass. The duo sat on a low hill overlooking the farmlands about a mile away. Before he knew it, Kanami's laughter had died and she was quietly watching him from the corner of her eye.

Ryuhou frowned and looked ahead; "What?"

The young woman shrugged and sighed as she laid on her back, "I'm not sure..."

He spared her a glance and flatly muttered, "Is that so?"

A chuckle passed Kanami's lips, "You don't believe me?"

He partly turned his torso to face her to his left; "Not really."

A curious glint in her eye caught his attention when she turned her head to look up at him, "Why's that?"

"You may be young, but I know you see things."

Kanami turned her head to look up at the sky and asked, "What makes you say that? What kind of things?"

With a huff, Ryuhou laid on his back as well and closed his eyes; "Kanami..."

"Mm?"

With a half offended and half annoyed voice, Ryuhou replied, "Don't beat around the bush with me. Others may forget your alter's capabilities, but I'm well aware of them. I haven't forgotten about your dreams."

There was a small pause and before Ryuhou could ask for her reply, Kanami burst into small fits of giggles. Now fully frustrated, Ryuhou sat up and crossed his arms.

"Kanami–"

"Ryuhou stop," her laughter died for the second time that day and she spoke calmly, "I already knew you were coming. I know you seek my help. And I know... that you have trouble sleeping."

All frustration gone, relief replaced its place due to the assumption that he now had no need to further explain himself.

"Then I can assume you know what I'm going to ask you."

Kanami sat up and softly bit her bottom lip and guessed, "Advice?"

Ryuhou gave her a double take before deeply sighing, "I assumed too much."

It was her turn to be offended and not annoyed, but angry. The young woman glared at him and frowned.

He shrugged, "Well? Didn't I?"

"No," she napped, "I just don't want to start. You're supposed to just talk to me and then I will know what to do or say."

"God, Kanami, you're really driving me nuts."

"Look," she took a deep breath and calmly spoke, "I had dreams of you traveling. You haven't been able to sleep well for quite some time now. And I see her in your dreams. I know you are uneasy and very confused. But I can't read minds. That's why you need to tell me what exactly do you need."

"I see."

She thought that he would oblige by talking and explaining his needs, but all she received after that was a thick silence. Her eyes studied him and he looked lost in his own thoughts.

"This is a bad time to get pensive. I need you to **talk**."

He didn't seem to listen, in her point of view anyway. Truth is, he heard every word. He was simply having trouble organizing things. After another long moment, he whispered.

"You said... you see her. **Who**?"

Kanami's eyes softened and she hugged her knees close to herself before whispering back, "The angel."

Her response caught Ryuhou off guard. 'Angel' could refer to many things. Her death, her alter, her personality, her sacrifice. Anything.

_But no other word could fit her best._

"Kanami, what exactly do you see?"

Her distant reply was, "Everything you do. Sometimes I hear the dream and sometimes I don't. It's like watching fuzzy images on a screen."

He looked at the grass by his shoes and muttered, "Ah..."

After a brief pause, she raised her voice to a normal tone and started to pry,"So... What exactly about the dream is bothering you so much? It doesn't look like a sign or something," she bit her cheek and dared to finally ask, "Do you miss her?"

"Yes."

He berated himself for answering too quickly and sighed, "Never mind that. Missing her is normal. She was my friend, my partner. What's **not** normal is..." Ryuhou could not bring himself to admit it so he dropped it, "What's important is that I stop those dreams. I can't afford to have them while I try to commit to my word."

Knowingly she added, "To Miss Mimori."

Stubbornness crept into his character and he falsely corrected her, "To everything."

The dream seer decided to let it go and got to business, "What part of the dream is stopping you from your commitments?"

"All of it. I mean, I figure it's guilt."

"Why's that?" Kanami fully turned to face him and crossed her legs Indian-style.

"She sacrificed herself for me. I know I was dead when she did it, but somehow I can see the scene in third person. I see her use her alter and say her last words to me before giving me her life. This has been happening every night since I last visited this town."

The young self appointed therapist tapped her nose (A/N: yes nose, not chin. Hehe some people do that.) with her index finger and wondered aloud, "But why not since the night she died?"

She hadn't realized that the moment those words escaped her lips, they would wound Ryuhou's heart. Kanami also was not counting on Ryuhou replying after she noticed her error in choice of words.

"The moment I woke up and found her clothing there I realized what she did for me. Never in my entire life had I," he restarted his admission, "I had never cried so hard for anyone. I wanted to mourn more for her after that night, but I knew there were things that needed to be done. Since that night I vowed to not let her death be in vain and at the same time promised myself not to think about her."

The last statement confused poor Kanami, "Isn't that kinda... oxymoronic? Wouldn't you **want** to remember her?"

A hint of a frustrated blush reached Ryuhou's cheeks and nose; "You don't get it."

Defensively, Kanami crossed her arms and rebutted his comment, "Oh, I do. I just don't see how it's justified. The more you ignore her existence in your past, the easier it is for you not to hurt and the better chance you get in fulfilling your obligations."

Offended, he scoffed, "I'm not an irresponsible bastard."

"Ryuhou, I'm not trying to make you feel that way. It's because I care about you that I want to make you certain of what you're telling me. I also want you to understand why you feel this way."

He merely bit his cheek and watched as he tore some grass off the ground and felt it in his hand. Kanami took his silence as an encouragement to go on.

"What have you been doing before you visited us last time?"

He absentmindedly replied, "Traveling. Freeing lands. Fighting. That's all I've had on my mind. When I came to visit and things had down a bit. But when I left again... I could not fight like I used to. I feel like I'm constantly in a battle and I never sleep."

With understanding eyes and a softer tone, Kanami revealed, "That's exactly what you've been doing all this time."

"What do you mean?"

"You've repressed that night of Scheris' death for so long. When you came to visit us a while back, things were calmer both here and out there in the foreign lands. With things so calm, you were able to focus on Mimori and plans for your future."

"But if I'm supposed to focus on Mimori–"

"Just stop that already!"

The change of conversation shocked Ryuhou. He sincerely wasn't expecting Kanami to be upset. Ever. Yet here she was, next to him, with a frown and glare adorning her features. He let the grass slide off his hand with the warm breeze and he fully turned to her.

"...Sorry? What?"

His confusion irritated her and it showed in her incredulous question, "You honestly aren't all there **are** you?"

Her inquiry irked him and placed him on the defensive, "Of course not! I feel that if I don't get rid of this now I'll surely lose my sensibility **soon**."

With a calming exhalation of breath, Kanami gathered her words and explained, "You're partly right with the guilt theory earlier. You are not comfortable with how Scheris loved you so much and you still chose Mimori. After repressing her for so long, you had no choice but to revert back to her when you had time to reflect on Mimori and marriage plans. That's all it is."

For the first time in a long, long time, Ryuhou felt some true relief and clarity. It wasn't enough to solve his dilemma, but it was enough to satiate him for now.

"Thank you, Kanami. I've been too... involved to see that. So what do I do?"

This time, Kanami knew exactly what to do and for that she was very happy and relaxed; something she wasn't since the conversation started.

"It's simple and not. You say goodbye."

Ryuhou solemnly sighed and waited a few minutes before quietly speaking.

"I did that when she died."

"That's not possible if she's still in your dreams. If you're willing I can help you. I've never done this with someone else, it's usually just me in the sleeping state."

Ryuhou did not need to think of it twice-- he owed Mimori that at least. He had to try anything to make her happy and fulfill his word.

_I can finally end this confusion._

"Just tell me what to do, Kanami."

"It's dangerous yet simple. I'm going to use my alter and put us both to sleep. You will re-experience your dream with Scheris while I will be in a semi-coma state and if need be I will be in your subconscious. Well, bottom line is, you need to let the dream happen, accept it, and tell her goodbye. Tell your dream that like all dreams, it needs to end. By all means, do not **force** yourself out because this is not a natural sleep. One of us can get hurt if I'm not the one who takes us out."

"I am willing to do it but I want to do it alone. I don't want to risk you, Kanami."

Kanami stood up and dismissed it with a wave of her hand, "Psh, don't worry about me. I've done this before. I'm more worried for you than me."

Ryuhou stood up and nodded once, "Okay. What do we need to do?"

"First, we go to my place and from there I'll explain the rest."

–Later in Kanami's apartment–

Both lay next to each other on Kanami's bed with her curtains drawn and all the lights off. Kanami explained softly yet firmly to him in the dark.

"I want you to relax and take deep breaths. I will basically do the rest. However, I want you to remain as calm as possible while you remain in the dream state. Do what you need to do and wait til I pull you out. I wont **see** what will be happening in the dream, I will just be waiting for you to call me and when you do, you have to wait for my signal. Only then it will be safe to try and wake up. Take as long as you need but remember that it's **not real**. So don't get lost."

"Okay."

"Now, you might feel light-headed in the beginning and things might look different but that's until your eyes focus."

"Right."

"Okay now close your eyes and I will start."

Ryuhou did as he was told and before he knew it, his body felt heavy while his head felt dizzy. Instead of the light behind his eyelids getting darker, it was actually getting lighter. He was very tempted to tell Kanami the room was getting bright and ask her if she changed her mind, but he remembered her warning. The light got so bright that he had to squint his eyes and eventually he couldn't take it anymore. Ryuhou cupped a hand over his eyes and sat up.

_Strange. I feel like I'm on something cold and firm. Almost like concrete._

"_Ryuhou..."_

_That voice..._

His eyes instantly snapped open and he lowered his hand to see the sight before him. Everything was bright blotches. The blotches soon became shapes and the brightness dimmed down. He narrowed his eyes as the shapes became more defined and he was able to see clearly now. He could not blink at least once. Ryuhou was far too stunned to believe where he was.

_Scheris.._._ Wait, this is my dream._ _If this is so fake then why do I still feel sensations? _

Despite him being within his dream, he felt so many sensations. He was aware that this was merely a trip into his mind but he felt as if he was physically somewhere else. There, but four feet away, lay his dead body with a heartbroken Scheris leaning over it.

_What do I do? _

His instincts and curiosity told him to rush into his dead body. He obliged in hopes of being able to reach her through his 'dream body". As soon as he settled in his "dream body", his sensations grew sevenfold. Ryuhou's nerves were at its peak, his heart pounding in his eardrums (A/N: yes, yes, I know his body in the dream is supposed to be dead. But he's not dead now that he's in it ) more contradictions heh sorry), and his mouth dry.

_It's as if she's alive again. Like having another chance..._

Feeling her hands on him made him want to jump out of his skin. The feelings were too strong to allow him to calm down. Hearing Scheris cry almost tore his heart in two if he were not reminding himself that it was just a dream.

"_Oh Ryuhou... I truly...truly do love you."_

His eyes were closed the entire time but he anticipated her as she leaned forward. Her soft locks tickled his cheeks and her breath reached his lips. It didn't matter how many times he saw this dream in third person point-of-view; nothing would ever prepare him for her silky lips. Every time he saw this part, the kiss was merely a chaste one before she would disappear. Ryuhou had now waited for her to disappear for over a minute already. Her lips were still on his and her tears were still soaking his lashes. He had no idea where his strength came to resist returning her kiss. Just like her person, her kiss was sweet and tender. Delicate. Precious.

"_I'm here, Ryuhou."_

Shock forced his eyes open to catch her opening hers just as she slowly parted from him.

"Aren't you... You can't be... What–"

"_Shh."_

His eyes wet from her previous tears started to mix with his own fresh ones.

_God, I'm sorry for the past few years. You did what you did for me and I pushed you away overnight._

Scheris merely sadly smiled and studied his eyes. He had never been so happy to see blue eyes and to be reliving one the most painful moments in his life.

_This isn't what happened._

"_No, but it's happening now."_

Ryuhou surmised that this must be his own way of letting go of her–the way the dream is turning out, that is. So he decided to really make sure he lets her go with no regrets. He experimentally buried his hands in her locks and played with them between his fingers. The moment it made contact his skin delighted in the feel of such silken strands. If he wanted to stop touching more, he would not be able to. At least not yet, he hoped.

"Scheris. Be happy, okay?"

Her eyes showed confusion and in wanting to emphasize his message to her, Ryuhou pulled her down to him by the back of her head and her lips encountered his. Her gasp vibrated on his mouth and his response was to move his lips against her own. Scheris shifted both hands up to his face and caressed it as she responded to his kiss.

He really meant it to be something brief and to the point but he simply could not stop. Ryuhou's tongue snuck passed her lips and met hers in a sensual massage. He wanted his senses to remember her after this dream would be over.

_Wait a minute. I can't do this. I shouldn't. Mimori... No, I have to stop._

He pulled her away from him and looked at her swollen lips, both inches from each other still. Ryuhou unconsciously licked his lips and watched her exhale a ragged breath. He wanted more.

_I... I can't._

One of his curious and addicted hands moved from her hair and slowly glided down the side of her neck. A blush developed on her cheeks and he softly smiled as he softly touched her collar bone with his thumb. She delicately bit the side of her bottom lip and wiped away the mixture of tears that had leaked down the sides of his face when they had shared a kiss.

"Why did you–"

"Kiss you?" Ryuhou thickly finished for her.

A timid nod was his response from her and he bit back a wistful sigh.

"Ryuhou, we were wrong!" rang Kanami's voice in his mind, knocking him out of his reverie like a cold bath.

_Dammit she's right. With these sensations, now I'll never forget her. _

"_Ryuhou, do you really want that? To forget me?"_

"You're just a part of my consciousness. I've dealt with this. With you."

Scheris looked hurt and she moved away from him, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. Suddenly, her alter showed up from her back and grew, expanding her wings. The wings covered them both. The area around them was overshadowed as the wings closed in on them. Before thing got too dark for him to see, he noticed her crystalline tears rolling down her cheeks. The space grew smaller yet and the sudden touch of her wings startled him awake from his slumber.

Ryuhou shot up from Kanami's pillow with a burning gasp for air and suddenly passed out from a decline in his blood pressure.

–A minute later–

Ryuhou's eyes hurt and he felt weak but he was fully awake now with his mind more puzzled than what he started with.

"Ugh. Kanami, can you tell me what you were saying in my head?"

Silence.

"Kanami?"

He looked to his right and saw Kanami out cold. After remembering her warning he scolded himself and shook her in hopes of waking her.

Nothing.

Panic crept through his thoughts and he honestly did not know where to start.

"_The clinic."_

The hairs on the back of his neck stood.

_Scheris...? Dammit I'm going insane._

"_Hurry."_

_It's not like I brought her back to life... right?_

"_...Don't worry," _came the bitter yet overly sad whisper in the back of his mind. He almost missed hearing it if it weren't for the deathly quiet Kanami.

"Scheris?"

Silence.

Fighting the headache and ignoring the chest pain, Ryuhou pulled Kanami over his back (A/N: he's currently a little weak to carry her with his arms) and made his way to the clinic.

_Lucky for me this is a small town. I wont have to travel much._

–Later–

Mimori got the call from the clinic earlier and found a tired Ryuhou sitting next to the comatose Kanami. He could not look at either Kanami or Mimori's face. Guilt now plagued him more than what it did before he entered this town. Mimori could not bring herself to understand his behavior; the only thing she was able to assume was that he was simply feeling responsible for the young woman's state. She honestly did not know what happened between the two (there seemed to be no physical injuries on either of them) and had a feeling that Ryuhou wasn't about to tell anyone. The best she could do is be patient (like usual).

"Mimori," he dragged out gruffly.

"Mm?"

His eyes softened as he looked at Kanami's monitor, "I'm sorry."

Mimori knew he should apologize for his behavior with her, but she wasn't sure if he was referring to Kanami at the moment.

"For what?"

"Everything," he admitted.

Mimori gave a sad smile and whispered, "Don't be sorry anymore, Ryuhou. Whatever is wrong with you, fix it. And never forget I can help–"

"You can't."

Both winced at his interruption; Ryuhou in regret and Mimori in hurt.

She looked out Kanami's window, "I see. You know... **he** will be here as soon as he hears about this. What will you tell him?"

Ryuhou sighed and looked at his hands on his lap, _Sorry, Kazuma, another time. _

"When?"

He looked up from his lap to finally see her face glowing from the sunlight hitting her on one side. Her features were solemn and the evening sunlight added to the effect in a bittersweet sense; both beautiful and depressing.

"...I'm not running away if that's what you think."

Mimori's eyes hardened for a moment and then she quietly spoke in a wavering tone, "You don't know what I think."

_I know you told me not to be, but I still am sorry._

"I'm tired. Lets go home."

Mimori seemed surprised for a moment with his random suggestion but she was finally thrilled to hear him call her place 'home'; it gave her hope of him staying.

* * *

Okay this is it for now! The original chapter is 19 pages long but I cut it in half and decided that he rest will be in the next post. I am very sorry it took so long but things have been crazy to sum it all up. The remainder of this chapter will be posted some time during the weekend or next week. I still want to go over it and chew it several times till I am somewhat satisfies with it.

Please leave me some reviews, pointers, advice, whatever. Anything. I would like to know if this story interests anyone.

WARNING: the next update will be graphic but it's what was promised and it wont be the only graphic chapter in the future.

Til next time!

LJG


	3. One day you might forgive me

S-Cry-Ed's

**Warped Reality**

_Little Japanime Girl_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scryed or any of its characters._

Author's notes: Hey guys, the notes pertaining to this story are updated in my profile along with various other notes concerning other fiction by me. You should most certainly check it out periodically if you ever want any news on a story you are waiting updates on. Future fics are placed there as well.

This chapter certainly wasn't fun to type but either way I'd like to receive some input. It's grown dull on me and its evident in this installment. I havent quite reread or checked anything properly so I do apologize.

There was one particular person that reviewed and it encouraged me to retype this chapter and post it (since I hate repeating any work). So a warm thanks to **Eva-AngelK**.

This chapter is a lemon and its long. So if it's boring, I'm sorry haha. I'll do better next time.

Enjoy the weird sex! (XD)

* * *

* * *

The moment they got back Ryuhou grabbed the necklace and placed it in his pocket. He had been feeling so much more distant and frustrated since the experiment with Kanami earlier that day. His thoughts would not escape his memory of what happened with Scheris.

_If it was so fake then why can I not stop thinking about that kiss? God, I'm fucking crazy. It was just a dream. Dammit, I have to stop this..._

"Are you alright?"

Ryuhou looked up from his untouched meal; "Just thinking."

Her eyes softened and asked, "About Kanami?"

Guilet seeped through his features when he cleared his throat and gruffly replied, "Not really."

His answer surely surprised Mimori and she did nothing to hide it.

"Sorry. It's just that there are other things which are really–"

With a forced smile and an uncertain voice, Mimori interrupted, "No, you don't have to explain yourself. I understand there are problems you have to resolve for yourself."

"Thank you."

He really meant it too.

"Sure."

She wasn't sure if **she** did.

The pair placed their attention back to their plates; neither really eating. Discreetly, Ryuhou watched his partner.

_I cannot just sit here all night thinking--especially when Mimori is obviously hurting_.

The sudden sound of a chair being dragged on the linoleum floor got Mimori's attention. She looked up to see Ryuhou standing before her with his arm stretched toward her palm facing up.

"Ryuhou, what...?"

"Mimori, I want... Do, you trust me?"

Without missing a beat, she replied, "Of course I do."

She then accepted his hand and he pulled her to stand. He pulled out of his pocket the necklace she threw earlier and placed it back around her neck.

She looked up at him and asked, "What is this supposed to mean?"

Ryuhou let his hands linger on her shoulders and pulled her against him in an embrace.

"I want you to know that I care. I wont hurt you again."

He looked her in the eye before slowly leaning in and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. Mimori froze at first, not quite comfortable from the day's mood swings but in the end she responded to his lips. As the kisses continued, Ryuhou realized that Mimori's smooth lips were not as soft in comparison to Scheris'. His fiance's kiss was hesitant and careful; nothing like his earlier kiss with his dear friend. Why hadn't he ever noticed this before?

_That's cause I never kissed Scheris before today. Well, while I was alive at least._

In the middle of his confusing thoughts, the kisses became fervent.

_Wait, what the hell? She's a dead woman. And that was just a dream. This is sick. Just focus on the woman before you. She's real. She's alive. And she __**loves**__ you._

The plan failed as soon as he conceived it. His focus was split as was his conscious. When he finally parted from her the pair were already inside the dark bedroom and his calves were touching her bed. What caught most of his attention was her rose colored swollen lips. His eyes narrowed when those lips became a lighter, paler, shade of pink and more pouty in shape. Ryuhou looked up to catch a glimpse of blue eyes before he blinked and saw them brown again.

"Are you okay?" asked Mimori.

With a growl in response, Ryuhou grabbed a fistful of her hair by the nape and pulled her flush against him for a bruising kiss. The sudden jerk of his actions caused them to fall back onto the mattress onto a sitting position with Mimori near-straddling him. Ryuhou angled his head for more access as he roughly pushed his tongue into her warm mouth and he pushed her head in closer as he massaged her appendage with his. The kiss never died nor slowed down and Mimori's moan vibrated on his lips.

Her reactions to his kisses were lax out of his sudden aggressive approach, but the moment he invaded her mouth she knew he would not slack any dominance or passion and so she gave into the moment. She let go of inhibition and accepted the growing heat within her.

At some moments, Ryuhou could have sworn that the woman on top of him was someone else; someone more petite with the most delicious lips he had ever tasted.

Her lips traveled to his neck and her teeth scraped his neck, eliciting a frustrated and aroused moan from him. In response, he roughly cupped her rear with his left hand and ground their hips together earning a long throaty moan from his mate. His erection rubbed against the crotch of her pants and sent her skin on fire. She wanted more and wondered why either of them have not undressed yet.

"Ryu... hou... mmm," came the honey soaked groan when he pulled her head back by the hair already fisted in his right hand.

He slowly trailed his tongue from her collar bone up the hollow of her throat. The action only caused her hips to gyrate against his stiff member. He tried biting his bottom lip to stifle any sound but failed to do so.

"Sch...Mi...mori... mm..."

The only one to catch the slip-up was the perpetrator himself. Out of frustration for his irrational mixed desires, he grabbed her hips with both hands and stilled her. Her confused look was both ignored and instantly forgotten when he thoroughly kissed her while un-zippering her pants. As if to tease her, Ryuhou did not venture any further in that region and decided to run his hands under her blouse, one hand running over her smooth abdomen while the other rested on her lower back teasing the hem of her underwear there.

Her stomach's muscles twitched a little under his touch as he lazily dragged them up toward her bra. Mimori ran kisses across his cheek and nibbled on his ear a bit, encouraging him to get on with it. She hadn't seen him in so long, too much stalling is bound to frustrate her soon enough. He chuckled and snuck his hand underneath her cup, grabbing a soft breast in his palm. She arched her back bringing her chest toward him, eager for him to work his magic on her. Ryuhou firmly kneaded her breast while slipping his other hand past the hem of her panty and he cupped a cheek; occasionally squeezing whenever her moans or haggard breaths where not enough for him.

Ryuhou was a man and like any other he could not find comfort in the confines of his pants and to make matters worse, his conscious was not helping. He felt selfish for resorting to sex in order to show Mimori he still cared. Selfish because in all truths his heart was not into it; just his body. And sadly, he wasn't sure if even his body was completely into the woman before him which aggravated him to no end.

With his thoughts running, he had not noticed Mimori unzip his pants and push her eager hand in. When she squeezed his length, he let out his first guttural groan that night. Pleased and encouraged, she started to push and pull, hard and slow. Ryuhou moved his left hand from her rear to tug her hair hard enough to make her throw her head. He ignored her grunt and smirked at the gasp that followed when he snuck his other hand from her breast inside her underwear. His middle finger rubbed firmly along her nub and her own ministrations on him became uneven.

"Mm... ohh.. Ryu..."

He refrained from smirking again at her pleading tone and was soon caught off guard himself. She ran her hand passed his length and teased his balls. Ryuhou let his eyes flutter and the moment he did he felt a jolt run through him.

Behind his lids he saw the woman before him more petite straddling his pelvis, neck exposed because of his greedy hand pulling her lighter hair back. He paused his teasing in her pants because this woman continued to push and pull his member with that firm hold and in an agonizingly slow pace. His hips jerked a little and to distract himself from her hand, he penetrated her with a finger.

Ryuhou never thought that such a gasp in her voice could ever sound so hot to him. Ever eager to hear and see more reactions, he experiimentally inserted another finger and etched her to moan. Her juices started to soak his fingers and he subconsciously licked his lips. Those overly swollen, pouty, pale pink lips parted enough to let short groans escape.

The forbidden sense of seeing her at all and in that position hardened his erection to the point where it was painful.

"Unh... Please stop your... mmm... hand."

She obeyed and Ryuhou still did not feel any better. He was so angry, frustrated, highly aroused, and confused all at the same time.

_This night was for Mimori and yet when I close my eyes I see __**her.**_

A deep, painful sensation grew in his heart when he realized he wanted the forbidden more than the promised.

_...I'm a royal jerk._

Ryuhou finally opened his eyes and was glad to see a flustered and confused Mimori on his lap. He leaned forward and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He deeply inhaled her trademark lilac and orchids scent, ever gratfeul to have that as a reminder of her presence. Ryuhou let go of her hair and slowly traced the arc of her back with his fingertips.

"You've... never been so... **rough**."

Mimori blushed at the last word. It was true. He was normally a gentle lover.

He tried to act like he had meant to be and bit her earlobe before muttering, "Bad?"

It took her a moment to process their actions and then she finally admitted, "Not really. Just... new to it I guess."

Without warning he removed his digits from inside her and caught her soft gasp with his determined lips.

_Just her. Gotta keep it that way._

Both groaned at the loss of contact when Mimori also pulled her hand away at the same time she broke the kiss. He just stared at her while licking her juices off his fingers when she crawled backward off the bed and stood before him.

"Mi–"

She hushed him with a finger to his lips. When she saw that he would obey she removed her hand. Mimori pushed down her pants and stepped out of them with a soft smile. No more games. Ryuhou saw this and started to unbutton his shirt.

"No. I want to do that," Mimori whispered.

Ryuhou stopped on his third button and softly smiled at her.

_Good. That way I have nothing else to be distracted on. I can just keep my mind on you._

He leaned back on his hands for support and watched her slowly undress. She started to remove her buttoned blouse and as he watched it slide off her shoulder to the floor, his focus waned a little. He felt like a jackass for wanting to close his eyes and sneak a peek at the other woman who should be in the same state of undress as Mimori if his fantasies are coinciding with their actions.

Ryuhou ground his teeth together and scolded himself for his sense of betrayal and sudden lack of morale. He looked back up to his fiance's face promising himself not to close his eyes if it was going to see the ghost of his past. It was unfair to her memory and his future wife. Not to mention unwise to fantasize at all while he was in his current predicament. He had never fantasized so explicitly before and the fact that she is deceased sickened him more.

"Everything alright?" she asked as she started to remove her underwear.

Ryuhou weakly smiled at Mimori and replied, "I'm okay. I got pensive," he moved further back into the bed and continued with an unspoken apology, "But I promise it wont happen again."

Mimori, now nude, crawled back onto the bed on all fours and reached him with her limbs on either side of him. She straddled his hips and started to unbutton his top, kissing the heated skin as it was exposed. She removed his shirt and he laid on his back.

Happy to see only Mimori and be conscious of her familiar lips, he caressed her thighs as he shared a long kiss with her. Ryhou was soon forced to move his hands as she scooted lower, tracing her hot tongue along his abdomen and began to pull down his pants along with his boxers. She tossed the items off the bed and ran her finger up his thighs at the same time slightly parting them while maintaining eye contact with her beau. Her fingers slid further and finally touched his member with both hands.

Ryuhou's heart beat faster not so much in anticipation, but in fear of losing sight of reality again. The moment her lips encased his erection, his eyes fluttered and he caught a glimpse of light blue with a whisper of a foreign moan. Ryuhou choked on a gasp when her suckling became relentless and firm. He placed his hands on her head and buried his fingers into her hair, guiding her movements and she in turn ran her nails up and down his abs leaving superficial scratches.

It did not take long for his climax to begin to build and he pushed her further, almost making her gag at times with him so deep in her throat. Mimori's hands moved down to squeeze his bucking hips as she seemed set on making him finish.

_If I let go like this now I don't think I can give her what she wants... She will definitely know something is wrong._

Just as Ryuhou started to reach his peak, he quickly pushed her off of him and pulled her up for a kiss. Her initial numb reaction was an obvious indication of shock. He flipped their positions and then bit the base of her neck a little too hard. Her whimper aroused him more than he thought it would. Ryuhou's body shook from the near-climax and his rugged breath fanned over her heated skin.

When he had finally looked at her, he was not able to see straight for some reason. After blinking a few times, he finally saw what lay underneath him.

The petite blue-eyed beauty who was out of breath, lay completely nude, and with his fingerprints and bite marks all over her. Her blue hair was in a disarray because of his rough treatment. Ryuhou closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them again hoping to "fix" his dillusion.

It was still the other woman.

_Did I pass out?_

"_This is what you wanted," _whispered the soft voice.

_Where the hell is Mimori?_

"_You left her," _was all that voice would reply.

A tiny voice in the back of his mind reasoned that perhaps this was a way to satisfy the frustration concerning the hallucinations of his old comrade; no, best friend.

"Then I will not hold back."

He ignored the emotional excitement his imagination allowed him to have (given the current situation) and he whispered the warning in her ear, "I hope you are ready for this."

Ryuhou trailed his hot wet tongue down her throat and he felt her lithe body shudder. The tip of his tongue continued to run just below her collar bone as he grabbed a breast in his large hand. She arched into his hand without uttering a sound and he soon stopped licking that particular area so that he would suck a little lower where it was just above the breast. At this time, he squeezed her nipple between fingertips with one hand and grabbed her ass cheek with the other hand, forcing her pelvis to grind against his. The tip of his member teased her opening a few times and he was pleased to hear her sharp intakes of breath each time.

His tongue swirled around the other nipple while his hand returned to massaging the original one. Her groans became louder and he was upset at how largely her voice contributed to his near-orgasm again.

Ryuhou had never felt so... **easy** over anyone in his entire sex life. He encased the tip of her breast in his mouth and sucked on it for a second before biting it. He mixed up the pattern with a bite and a few moments of suckling, egging moans from himself every time she would cry in slight pain.

"Feel free to return the gesture if it pleases you," Ryuhou murmured against her breast before switching.

He honestly did not care at the moment; he was not there to please Scheris. She was a figment of his imagination after all. He was doing this to find release and return to Mimori. To reality. Ryuhou felt regret that he was not able to complete his night with his fiancé and wondered what he would tell her when he returned.

He had asked Scheris to hurt him for two reasons because he wanted to feel (as much as one could feel in one's fantasies) as much of and as much from Scheris as possible.

Scheris raked her nails down his back hard enough so that it stung him and she seemed satisfied to hear him hiss a little. She then bit his shoulder to the point of drawing some blood. Her actions emitted a moan from him and she grabbed his face forcing it to face her. She then kissed his forehead before looking him with curiosity.

"_Why?"_

"I have to. I... want this," Ryuhou confessed as he propped up on his hands on either side of her.

He just smirked at her confused expression and used his knee to push her legs further apart. She ran her shaky fingers across his abdomen and he found himself taking a sharp intake of air. For a moment, Ryuhou just closed his eyes and allowed her a couple of seconds to touch his body as she pleased.

_I can't wait anymore. If I do, I wont be able to get inside of you before I finish._

At his last words he opened his eyes and found that her blush suited her very well. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head with both hands and plunged his length inside her. Damn she was tight and he wasn't surprised that if this were real, he probably would've taken her innocence.

Scheris' eyes shut quickly and tears spilled out.

"_That hurt. You should have warned me."_

Ryuhou froze. Sure, he didn't care being a little rough, but he suddenly felt bad for hurting her. He never wanted to hurt her to tears even if she was not real. He then felt foolish in the back of his mind for feeling guilty because this whole event was something most likely conjured up in his sleep. Her walls around his length, contracted a fraction and he tightened his jaw a little at the sensation the squeeze caused.

_Dream or not, she is tight._

Without a word, Ryuhou claimed her lips in a fierce kiss that ended in a bite on her bottom lip. He did not release her lip and in fact, he bit a little harder so that she would whimper again. Ryuhou released her hands and she immediately ran her nails down his abdomen, leaving more scratches.

Ryuhou placed one of her legs over his shoulder and the other around his hip as he slowly pushed himself deeper in. He could not help but blush as he watched her figure below him and fully reacting to his thrust. As he slowly pulled out, she bit her lip and tightened her leg around his hip hoping to bring him back within her again. He felt proud for her eagerness and he failed to hide a chuckle.

Scheris reached up and grabbed a lock of his long hair before tugging, looking flustered for his stalling.

"Hehe, okay. Sorry about that."

He pushed back in and his eyes briefly fluttered once again feeling her all around him. He repeated his actions in a steady pace of hard and slow. That did not last long however and soon both picked up the pace to one harder and faster. Sweat formed on their bodies and the aroma of their copulation reached his senses which placed him in euphoria.

"That feels... mm... great..."

With each thrust, her pants grew louder. His movements were so hard and fast that her body kept moving up and down on the bed, sometimes making them lose their pace.

_This dream becomes more real by the second. Aren't I supposed to have control over everything here?_

On that last thought, he placed a hand on her hip and the other on the junction of her shoulder and neck with his thumb touching her collar bone. He held her firmly and kept her in place as he continued his ministrations.

On occasion she would choke on a gasp since she could feel much more of him inside of her now that she is held still. Despite the pleasure she was receiving, she could not hide the hurt in her eyes out of his selfish ways.

The look did not get past Ryuhou and he slowed his pace, wondering what the issue was. It took him a short moment to decide whether asking anything would prove productive; it was a fantasy after all. No matter his final decision, he heard himself ask anyway.

"What is it?"

She placed on his sweat-slicked pectorals and raised her regretful eyes to his.

"_S... stop..."_

Confused, he immediately complied but did not pull out of her.

_What? This is strange..._

Scheris' eyes misted and she whispered, _"I'm afraid something isn't clear here..."_

Ryuhou found himself wondering that even in this make-believe world, he might have pressured Scheris into something she did not truly want. Looking back he didn't recall her behaving like she didn't want any of this. Anyway, why would a fantasy argue you? He started to conclude that perhaps this would end into some bizarre nightmare where he is some cruel jerk. Any more of a cruel than using an innocent memory and taint it like this for selfish reasons that is...

He slowly lowered her leg off his shoulder and let his hand rest on her thigh. His other hand loosened its grip on her hip and he gingerly placed it on her waist. He hoped that his silence would queue her to explain herself.

Scheris hesitated before finally speaking in a shaky voice, _"Am I... Is this... Why..."_

_I don't understand._

With a deep sigh, she painfully whispered, _"...This is a fantasy to you, isn't it?"_

_She... she's too real for this dream..._

Ryuhou's surprised looked at her question only seemed to hurt Scheris more. He was far too confused to properly try and comprehend how in the world his own dream or fantasy would question him like this. His heart pounded in his chest and he could not figure out exactly why. Was he feeling **guilty**?

Scheris turned her head to the side and her tears rolled down across her nose, cheek, and finally onto the bed.

"_...I see."_

She hastily wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and continued to look off to the side.

"Sche–"

"_You got what you wanted. You can... forget me now. I wont bother you anymore..."_

A mixture of panic and relief washed over him. He could finally be over this weird phase with Scheris in his head and at the same time he was scared of how much more real this mere fantasy seemed to him than any other woman he had ever been with. Disgusted with himself and guilt-ridden for tainting his best friend like this, Ryuhou felt that he should somehow find peace with himself over this and to somehow make it up to Scheris. But how?

"I–"

Everything suddenly faded into black and he was numb.

---Hours later---

Ryuhou jolted upright from the bed, feeling like he hadn't slept a wink. His heart pounded against his rib cage for a minute before calming down.

_That was the most bizarre dream, fantasy, whatever._

He looked out toward the window and realized that it was still dark out. The light from the hallway barely reached the bed but it was enough for him to see things clear enough.

_I wonder what really happened last night. I was in the middle of things with Mimori when... I don't even want to think about it. Speaking of which..._

He turned to his side and looked over at his companion. Mimori was laying on her side with her back toward him and the blanket they shared only covered her up to her waist, just like him. She was still nude as he was as well. Out of curiosity Ryuhou leaned over to see her face.

Her closed eyes were puffy and her pillow was soaked as if she were crying while sleeping. Upon further inspection, he noticed several things that horrified him and pushed bile up his throat, nearly making him gag. He quickly threw the blanket off his lap and ran into the bathroom to empty his stomache.

_Gods... I cannot believe it. How..._

His mind replayed what he saw seconds ago when he got a good look at his fiancé. Her skin was bathed in bruises and bites identical to the what would have been on Scheris, had the event been real. Her bottom lip was purple with teeth marks and her wrists were bruised just like Scheris' should've been from his rough treatment.

_Fuck..._

Never in his existence had he felt so disgusted and ashamed of himself and his weak grasp over reality. Surely he was hallucinating while he was doing such terrible things to Mimori...

_I have gone insane. This is inexcusable._

On his way out the bathroom, Ryuhou turned off the hallway light and walked his way through the dark bedroom looking for his clothing. The whole time he avoided anything near Mimori's vicinity. Once he was dressed, Ryuhou did not hesitate to exit the room and stumble his way through the hall. With each step he made, he felt more and more lost.

_What has happened to me? Why is this happening?_

He passed the lit kitchen with last night's dinner still on the table and walked into the living room where the exit to the home is. He bumped into the couch in the dark room and felt around for the message pad Mimori always kept near the phone on the side table. After a moment's hesitation, he carefully jotted down a note for her and left it on the coffee table.

With pitiful tears threatening to cloud his eyes, he grabbed Mimori's keys to the jeep by the door and left the house without another sound.

---Morning---

Mimori forced her sore body out of bed and was not surprised to find it empty. She avoided looking at herself as she walked over to her wardrobe. She winced with each step and hissed when she had to stretch and reach her robe. Mimori carefully placed it on and slowly tied the belt due to her throbbing wrists.

She ignored the bathroom routine and quietly made her way throughout the house. Her curiosity wouldn't leave her be and she half expected to find a quiet Ryuhou sitting somewhere and looking off into space. She wouldn't be surprised to find a lunatic as her fiancé in any of these rooms. What she was surprised, however, was to find a note for her in the living room.

Mimori picked up the note and slowly sat on the couch as she read it.

'Something is wrong with me. Maybe one day you will forgive me.'

A pitiful yet soft cry was let out her parched throat as she laid on her side. She then buried her face into the cushion, hoping to muffle sounds she did not want to hear.

She's tired of crying.

* * *

A/N: Holy bloody cow. That was like pulling teeth! I **hate** this chapter because it was annoying as hell to type. I know the 'sex' was unorthodox and surely not romantic. That was on purpose! He took sex as a free ticket for Mimori's trust and because his misinterpreted craving for Scheris, he felt that if he let his animal desires out into the 'imaginary' sex with Scheris then he would just be rid of all that weird energy and just move on. It was intended to be an "inner demon" matter but apparently it went too far when he mixed up the girls and abused Mimori instead. Mad fuck up. 

Anywho please review and feel free to let me know how fucked up I seem in this chapter and how this chapter probably sucked. Cause I think it does but it had to be done nonetheless.

Check out my profile for updates and notes on this fic and others.

**I'd better hear from you! Review onegai!!**

Later

LJG


End file.
